


Bent but not Broken

by Anrim



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrim/pseuds/Anrim
Summary: Sooo i am not good in this, like at allSummary :Well this totally wasn't the way she thought this evening is going to work out , but she was pretty sure that being tortured by Crazy bitch  with a hammer wouldn't ever cross her mind soo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfire/gifts).



> I was bored and didn't have my headphones,
> 
> I don't own anything

Well this totally wasn't the way she thought this evening is going to work out , but she was pretty sure that being tortured by Crazy bitch with a hammer wouldn't ever cross her mind soo.

Don't pass out on me now birdie ' Harley said ; I mean we are here for only about two hours , and we have soooo much more to do ' by end of that sentence she got another blow to her back that knocked out breath out of her and cut her scream of agony short .

I mean Jaybird lasted far much longer than that ' this time hammer connected with her right leg , pain exploded through her already broken limb .

She prepared herself for a next blow ,but it never came instead Harley started talking again 

I miss him y'know , me and Mistah Jay rised him soo well , until he decided to run away with Deathstroke " woman frowned and rised her hammer again but Helena couldn't find herself to care , she was disgusted by the way woman spoke of her brother but in the same time she was annoyed how even while being tortured she was compered to her older siblings 

Just as the hammer was about to land door brust open and a single gunshot rang through the small room and Harley's lifless body fell to the floor along with that bloody hammer , which fell only few inches from Robin's head.

She could hear hurried footsteps coming her way , her first thought was that Dad had finally came but it couldn't be him , Batman would never use guns, and she was right because red helmet came into her sight only few seconds later . 

She flinched away from his touch 

Shh baby girl , it's me, everything is going to be OK ' Jason said , but she didn't want Jason she wanted her dad , and somehow Jason read her thoughts or she said something at loud 

I know baby bird , i know , but if you don't let me carry ya , you aren't going to see him any time soon '

Nonnonono, she needed her dad now , needed him to hug her and tell her everything is going to be OK , so she tried to raise her hands but everything hurt sooo fucking much , Hood figured out what she wanted and slowly took her in his arms but no matter how slow and carefull he was it felt like he was tearing her apart.  
She screamed silently but Jason heard her anyway 

Belive me baby cat, i know it hurts but you have to stay strong just for a little while , c'mon just until we get to the Batcave and have Agant A pach you up , okey ?

She nodded slowly but world started spinning and it felt like someone was bowling inside her skull , she let her head fall on ex Robin's shoulder , and let her mind wander of .

 

When she woke up , Helena immediatley recognized her room , she let out shaky breath , they made it , she was finally home and her dad .... She tried to get up , to call out for him 

Where was her dad ?! 

As she raised her head , there was man with dark black hair and icy blue eyes

She breathed out 

Dad , you hrre ''man took her bandaged hand into his own 

Yeah , baby girl , i am here , everything is going to be fine "

Wat bout mm y lg " his grip around her hand thightened 

Your leg has been badly damged " he stopped for a moment 

It 's permanet injury "

Line Break 

God , whole month has passed but she is still afraid to be alone .  
Everybody had something to do and Helena decided to spent time praticing her use of the crutches,   
it was hard and it felt like somebody was twisting a knife inside her knee. 

She sat on her bed ,dad had told her that it will be hard and that will be best to wait and take it easy , but there was no way she is going to let that psycho bitch to bring her down .  
Not when her whole family went through much worse and still countinued fighting .

Aren't ya little too young to brood , i wouldn't want another Demon Spawn around "  
the voice that was almost always robotic now loud and clear , and the scarred up face that she seen only covered in red helmet .

Hood " she said , the man rolled his eyes and said 

So formal , you really are turning into demon brat " he sat at the chair across from her bed, and watched her for a good five minutes until she decided to break the silence 

You aren't going to ask me am i OK ? 

The man shrugged 

I know you aren't "

She sighed and said 

I am fine"

Cut the crap out , you can't sell that to me" 

But Barb" she started 

Barbara was crippeled for three years , and she was older than you , and it had nothing to do with her super hero indentity and no matter was she says she wasn't fine"  
She shut her mouth and stared into the ceiling , Jason rubbed his face and wishpered something like 

Damnit Bruce

It wasn't my dad's fault that this happend "

Of course it fucking was , he decided to put 13 year old into the suit , you should be thinking about the boys and school dance but instead you are here losing sleep over a clown and will limp for life because of the Bat"   
she started crying but she couldn't hold in the tears she was too tried to even try .   
Man stood up and hugged her   
I am sorry kid , i am so sorry , i should have been there sooner i am soo sorry "

N ott yr falt " she manged to say through her sobs .

He held her closer and started petting her hair , she alowed herself fall asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it will have second chapter after all

It has been four months since the last time she left the manor , and there is only one place she needed to see , Helena slowly lowered herself into sitting position next to the grave. "Hey mom , i am sorry i didn't come sooner , dad said that i have to be as mobile as possible before i left the manor " and it was mom's death aniversery , and he knew that there is no way she won't come

" I wanted to bring you roses but this"she pointed at her leg " wouldn't let me " god she missed her mom soo much , she wanted her to be next to Helena on her sessions , and at her examinations and to be there for her tomorow.

" I am starting school again , tomorow is my first day "  
She wanted her mom to know much more but in that moment everything became too much, her vision became blurry and tears started falling on grass ,  
she lied next to the grave 

"I am soo sorry mom , i wanted to make you and dad proud , to try and live up to the legecy but i am just Huge disappointment , only thing i succeeded is make everyone sad"   
after few minutes of crying and sobbing , she took her crutches and stood up 

"I miss you mom , dad does too , i think he hurts too much to come and see you" she looked at the grave with small sad smile"love you mom , wish me luck "

 

LINE BREAK

 

So far so good , Helena thought to herself as she preapered herself for fourth class .

But of course from that moment on everything went straight to Hell .  
One boy from her class came towards her and kicked the books out of her hands , she glared at the boy and slowly lowered herself to pick them up.

"Need help Wayne " same boy said as he kicked books out of her reach ,in that moment something inside her snapped, she got up and kicked boy right in the stomach with one of her chrutches, he curled inwards and she brang her chrutch right acrros his back .

Pained gasp that he let out sounded just like one of hers from that night with Harley , that thought alone sent her over the edge, her hands started shaking and and her leg felt like it was on fire .

As fast as she could she left the hall , and collapsed on to the floor of the girls bathroom, her vision already blurred by tears started going black and she started gasping for air , soon after she sunk in to the darkness

 

When she woke up she was in her room , and there was four people in there with her Dick and Barbara were first on she saw but before she could say anything Damian's sharp green eyes met hers .

"Sister , you have done the right thing , i would have hit him harder " Damian said and sent a glare towards their dad . Ow , looks like she is going to get lesson about hitting Tony.  
She doesn't regret it tho ,the prick got what he deserved,she just wishes that she haven't had a panic atack afterwards.   
She looked towards her dad, and instead that angry look she expected she got i am tierd and Damian is overreacting look.  
Huh looks like she isn't going to get lectured after all, well this day got a little bit better.

Well that was until she looked in Dick's direction , he was looking at her with pity.He took her hand ,

"Hey little sis how are you feelling" he said with the sadest tone she ever heard , and it made her angry , god she wasn't dying , she was getting better .

" I am fine" she snapped and pulled her hand away.  
OK maybe she had overreacted but before she could apologize Barbara spoke up

"Why don't you boys go and see Jimmy , so me and Helena can have a girls talk " she said while looking at her husband , Dick got up and started leaving along side Damian, but her dad opened his mouth to protest but  
Barbara cut him of before he could even start 

"Didn't you miss your grandson for these six months Bruce" he just sighed and left.

"I am sorry " Helena said 

"Don't be, he deserved it " Barbara anwsered , Helena gave her a suprised look.

"I know how you feel Helena, you didn't do anything wrong"

"But Dick just wanted to help and i snapped at him " Barbara smiled and said 

"Why did you do it then ?"  
Helena sighed 

"Because i am sick of being treated like i am broken,can't anyone see that i am getting better"

"Yeah i know the feelling , don't lose yourself while trying to get better ,   
i know it sucks and i know that this will change you but but don't let it be for worse" Barbara stood up and walked towards the door   
"now lets go get same food and talk with family about this "

Helena was in loss for words , she took her cruthches and slowly stood up,  
She have Barbara greatfull look and Barbara returned it with understanding smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one little bit diffrent than the last one , is it better or worse ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after months of silence i have returned to torture you little bit more

Helena was playing with her   nephew when Dick and some small boy walked in .  
She  paid it no mind and continued playing with  three year old .  
After few seconds of silence Dick sighed

"Helena" she was sitting on the floor so she just turned around

"yes?" Now she noticed how tense and nervous the pair looked

"Umm, this is Terry an-" he stopped mid sentence like he was unsure how to continue ,  
"And ?"Helena smiled " don't tell me he is my younger brother"

"No, umm he is new Robin"Helena's smile fell and gut twisting emotion set in along with phantom pain in her leg spreading  like wild fire .

" Oh" after a minute of collecting her thoughts , she reached for her church, usually she could and would hop around just with bracelets around her leg but she doesn't think that even her one crunch will be enough to support her  right  now,

"Hey i  am Helena and it is honor to meet you Terry  , I am sure you'll kick a a lot of ass"  
With that she turned around perfect fake smile dying on her lips and eyes filling with tears .

Somehow on pure will alone she got to her room and as she closed the door dam broke and  she fell under her own weight ,choking on sobs and vision blinding with tears

She tried to reach the bed but but all will and straight she possessed  had vanished in thin air.

She didn't know why she was crying , it wasn't like she didn't thought it would happen and she thought she had mentally prepared herself but dammit it felt like someone had torn a part from her  and gave it to some kid.

Maybe because  new robin is her crash with reality , ..maybe... ...probably ...

But dammit it hurt, it hurt knowing that she'll never be good enough , hurt to know that she'll never fly or fight again , it hurt soo damn much and she couldn't do anything about it .

Sad reality came crashing upon her and there was no way out , no more pills to take away the pain and make her forget  THAT night .

       _____________________________________

When she woke up she felt like shit, and by that far of reflection of her bathroom mirror she looked like one too .

She sighed loudly , she was    tired and numb and   felt completely worthless .

She slowly got up and waited for world to stop spinning before hopping towards bathroom .

Once there she tried to examine her face a little bit better but from the moment her eyes landed on hideous thing staring back at her she couldn't not look away

Her makeup  had completely washed away  letting her grotesque face to show through, without her blush her cheeks looked white and hollow , her eyes appearing even redder then they usually were  while dark purple bags underneath looked even bigger then before and her acid like chewed lips added to her complete apparition look.  
She doesn't remember when exactly she started using makeup daily but she knows that she started covering her imperfections with it after whole pain meds fiasco when pity looks reached their peak during those few rehabilitation months when she looked like zombie

Afterwards it became her failsafe,her mask and facade from the world

But if she dared to look a little longer she would see her true ugly facial structures poking trough but nobody except herself looked because nobody except herself cared


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here so early cuz I got no friends,and my family isn't really fond of me so I got a lot of alone time to figure out how to scar and damage you brain cells with my bad writing

Helena sighed as she entered her room, that must have been most tiring and brain numbing dinner in ages, she was soo tierd but she knows that she has no time for rest .

Taking her backpack from the top of the dresser she started packing all important stuff she needed .

Food,water,clothes,shampoo,she grimaced as she secured her pain meds as much as she hated them there is no way of her walking without those .

She took her phone out of her pocket and the new one she bought , and put the new one in her backpack and the old one in bag she knew her dad had tracker on.

He wasn't as near subtile as he thought he was, Helena pretty much knew every bit of chlothing he had put a tracker on but she bought new ones for every case and put the old ones in the same bag as her phone.

She wasn't sure what will she do once she leaves but she know she has to, as much as manor was her home it was also reminder of life she'll never have again and every bit of energy and happines she has is just suffactaing and fading away in memories .

There was only one thing she had to do before she left.

______________________________________

She saw her breath fading away in the chilling november night .

The darkness swolowed everything around her but it didn't really bother her, she knew this place by heart anyway , she lowerd her self on wet grass and let her bags fall next to her, staring in the place she knew the gravestone was she smiled sadly and  spoke up

Hey mom" she whispered "what's up"she sighed and lied on the wet grass,listening  to the silence,she loved it,it was warm and welcoming.

" I just wanted to say goodbye ''she said softly, dammit she could feel tears gathering in her eyes

" you won't see me for quite some time" Helena visited her mom at least once week and knowing she won't see her again in years made it harder to breath .

"I don't want to leave mom "she said in teary and broken voice

" but it hurts, it hurts so fucking much, being here is like ugly reminder of what I'll never be , of what I failed to be "she sniffed and wiped away tears

" I am like old statue just standing there motionless and fading away while everybody else moves and lives, I just kill their happiness with my hopelessness " she looked towards a sky begging for something to happen begging just to hear her moms voice telling her everything is going to be alright

"Please" she whispers her voice hoarse

She stayed like that for couple of moments just listening to silence but time was ticking away and she doesn't have much of it anyway 

She sighed and got up, after all she has plane to catch.

 

____________________________________

 

She had disposed herself of old bag and put in a bus for New York which would give her few hours of head start .

She looked trough her window , she doesn't understand why do people like traveling by plane , just bunch of clouds .

But she was warm comfortable and first time in ages she felt free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 've done my part of the deal waiting for you belfire ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back XD,missed me ?, probably not

Helena looked towards cloudy sky , this place looked almost indentical to her home city except of course Gotham was a lot bigger and hell a lot more filthy .

She always wanted to live in London , lack of masked freaks and bloody streets defiantly helped along with lenguge and some fimmilarty from spending few months here with her mom.

She managed to get to her new home, small apartment she rented in Chelsea,maybe small but it was really well done,Bruce was billionaire after all and she had no lack of money from her mom's side either .

Chelsea on it's own was really wealthy, calm, clean and beautiful area, and Helena already felt tied to it.

After unpacking Helena sat on the balcony and watched over the city , her eyes fell on nice looking restaurant and her stomach voiced his displeasure of eating nothing all day.

"Bluebird Chelsea, sounds fancy " hmmm she wonders is their food as good as Alfred's , damn she missed the man. Maybe if she ate similar food she'll feel better. 

Probably not but it was worth a shot , nothing to lose yeah?

After limping her way to the restaurant she had little fight with waiter who thought she was some homeless kid but after her name reveal (which she'll admit wasn't smartest thing to do) he allowed her in,crazy what money can do .

She sat and ordered full English breakfast, she took midnight flight to Britain which had her arrive around eight am, she then had to get to her apartment,set everything up ,unpack and take a breath, which took her around two hours and she is fucking exhausted.

While she waited for her food to arrive ,short woman walked in it is not that Helena was paranoid or anything like that but something was off with lady and it turned on all of Helena's fight or flight instincts back from her Robin days .

Woman was short,dark skinned, wore some really expensive coat and carried herself with power and pride , and biggest problem of all she seemed familiar maybe if it wasn't for sunglasses ,which were total bullshit cuz there was hardly sun peaking through grey clouds, she would be able to rezgonize her. 

Woman's eyes landed on her and she smiled,not in predatory there you are now I can kill you smile but more genuine and warm smile to calm her down.

Woman said something to the cashier , and two ripped dudes that walked in just after woman herself sat at one table and she walked over towards Helena's table.

She tensed up , preapering herself for a fight but woman smiled again in that weirdly ressasuring way raised her hands and said 

"Calm down little one , I mean no harm " heavy Arabian accent , that was when it all made sense, she could praticly see green orbs, to alike to Damian's for comfort, staring at her.

"Talia" she said more like a whisper , praying to god that it wasn't her, last thing she needed were Shadows

Talia's smile grew even bigger and brighter as she nodded .

"Yes little one but I must admit I haven't expected you here "she said with raised eyebrow

Helena snorted, Talia all Guhl didn't know something ?bullshit.

" yeah right,what do you want from me ?"she said while looking woman straight into eyes, or sunglasses?

At her words Talia's smile turned into a smirk,she raised her hands towards herself in a me ? gesture .

"Me?, I wish nothing from you little one , I was only surprised when one of my men said that he saw robin flaying around "

Helena scowed at that and raised her useless leg.

"Well he was wrong I am not Robin anymore, he is in Gotham" she spat 

"Oh, what unpleasant surprise child I am really sorry to hear that " Talia said with fake sadness and concern, Helena knew that woman had information about her leg even before she herself did.

"Are you going to fix it anytime soon?" Helena was lost for a second there .

"What !?"Helena said in the most childish voice , like they were talking about Santa and Talia's smirk got even bigger but she didn't notice it,she was to busy thinking about using her leg again about being Robin again but then she remembered blue eyed kid in manor in her suit and that thought was lost in mere seconds.

" I have proposal to make"Talia said eying her like wolf would sheep ..

"I shall fix your leg and in return you will be property of the Leage for four years, you will learn under my best and become the best yourself " Talia send her hard look,like she was looking into her soul.

"Are you interested in making the deal?"

Was she? , Helena got no idea,on one side she would have her leg back and will be trained by some of the top martial artists in the world but on the other she would betray her family and all of their beliefs, but it wasn't like they cared enough anyway was it?

She got up and shook Talia's hand 

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all from this fic, your torture is finally over (thank me later)
> 
> PS I got new headphones, well stole from my brother but he deserved it

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but blame my brother for this ,he broke my headphones (and it's my first work), there will be another chapter , it should have been all in one but it' there in the morning and i have no will to continue it now.
> 
> There will be Spelling mistakes but god bless translate


End file.
